War of the north
by 3vil
Summary: Humphreys story starting from when he was a pup being introduced into the western pack and how he falls in love but finds himself heart broken and fighting for the western pack
1. Chapter 1

**hope you guys enjoy the first chapter please leave a review it makes my day to know what you guys are thinking. thanks ;) 3vil... I would recommend listening to the song 'wait' by M83.**

Chapter 1 [The begging]

The damp air in jasper was chilling and the smell of blood and rotten carcasses filled the air. the moon was full and could be seen throughout the whole of jasper, the long distant cry's of wolves howling at the moon could be heard as an echo throughout the forests of jasper.

But in the North a terrible event was taking place, A pup was left by its parents to cry its eyes out in the cold frosen weather of northern jasper as it watched its enter pack being demolished by hundreds of wolves. for over 10 years the Eastern wolves of jasper have been waiting to take the North and claim the land as there own. and that very day they did. The Eastern Wolves decimated the North, The lonely pup that was left by its parents was balling its eyes out with its head pressed up against a rock, but suddenly the pup lifted up its head to see 5 huge tan wolves running up to him, the pup closed its eyes and yelped balling its eyes out. But nothing happened to the pup, he opened his eyes to see a huge pure white wolf sanding 20 feet from him, the wolf was almost completely covered in blood and its huge serrated teeth dripped with blood, the wolf spun around to look Humphrey right in the eyes, Humphrey couldn't help but just stop crying and he looked straight into the wolfs eyes the wolfs deep icy blue eyes brought calmness but as Humphrey stared deeper in his eye he saw pure war, as soon as the wolf glanced at Humphrey a tear rolled down its face and war in the wolfs eyes was replaced with happiness and caring, the wolf bolted towards Humphrey like a bullet being fired out of a 50 caliber rifle, Within a second the pup was swiped up of its feet and found its self moving rapidly thought the dense forest.

"sorry little buddy, but hold on" The wolf mumbled as it bit down on the making him sequel in pain. the pup cried harder but opened its eyes to find its self flipping over logs and bushes Humphrey felt like a peace of meat in the wolfs mouth, just before a 20 foot drop popped into view. the pup closed its eyes preparing for the jump. 10 seconds later the pup opened its eyes to find that it was back onto ground and heading of into the the forests of jasper. the pup closed its eyes and tried its hardest to get to sleep even though it was being tossed about like a lump of meat, and with its last bit of luck the pup fell asleep...

[10 hours later]

"hey buddy...buddy you awake...OI" A wolf shouted waking the pup up in shock. The pup instantly backed up as fast as it could till it found its self pushed up against a dirt wall

"No!..go away leave me alone" The pup cried closing its eyes tightly.

"Winston be nice to the poor little thing" moaned a wolf in the background, when the pup heard this it opened one eye to see a huge face looking right at it with a huge toothy smile.

"I am being nice eve" answered Winston rolling his eyes. the pup opened both eyes to look right at Winston

"who...who are you" asked the pup with its high pitched voice.

"I'm Winston the leader of the western wolves and that would be eve my incredibly annoying mate" Winston said laying down with a smile and his face to make himself look smaller to the pup as to not scare it.

"wheres my mummy...wheres my daddy" The pup asked wobbling right up to Winston's face. Winston closed his eyes and his smile turned into a frown.

"I don't know buddy...I don't know" Winston said not wanting to look the pup in the eyes.

"wheres my brother...I love my brother and i want to see him" The pup smiled innocently, nudging Winston's nose with its head. Winston opened his eyes to look into the pups, they where filled with complete innocence and happiness

"Eve..." Winston said getting up slowly with a tear in his eye and walking out of the den wanted to get out of the situation to calm himself down.

"come on you" said Eve with a smile picking up the pup and placing it down at the back of the den, where it was the warmest "that's enough questions for now little one"

"yes ma'am" The pup said hugging Eves leg before walking to the back wall and curling up into a ball, leaving Eve staining there crying softly at the innocent pup knowing that its whole family had be killed in the invasion of the northern wolves.

"mummy" cried a little voice at the entrance of the den. With that the rescued pup shot up to see a beautiful golden ball of fur with beautiful amber eyes it was as if the rescued pup lost all of its problems in the beautiful pups eyes.

"Kate darlin watcha doing, i though you were playing with your friends" Eve said walking over to Kate hugging her.

"I was but daddy told me to go home" Kate said with a frown as she was being told what to do.

"i wonder why he said that that..., anyway where is your sister" asked Eve trying to hide the rescued pup from her.

"she was with dad, buts whats that behind you mummy" asked kate

"whats what dear"Eve said pushing the pup behind her again keeping a smile.

Kate ran up to Eve and ran behind her to find the pup curled up into a ball, Kate being a curious pup walked up to the fur ball and patted it on the head until it unravelled to reveal two bright blue eyes that could solve any problems. Kate stared into the pups eyes like they where the most beautiful thing in the world

"mummy who is this" Kate asked still looking into the pups eyes.

"I don't actually know his name darling...what is your name little one" asked Eve looking at the rescued pup

"I'm Humphrey Ma'am" mumbled Humphrey as he shied away from Kate.

"its lovely to meet you Humphrey, I'm Eve and this is one of my daughters Kate" Eve said with a smile putting her paw behind Kate. Humphrey was in shock at how beautiful Kate was her gorgeous sun coloured eyes and stunning soft tan fur.

"you mean...you have two beautiful daughters!" asked Humphrey unaware that his comment made Kate blush madly and smile with a giggle.

"Awww hunny your just a sweety aren't you?" asked Eve smiling at Humphrey

"thank you ma'am, but i need to see my brother he protects me and comforts me, I love him to much to not see him" Humphrey said with a innocent smile and all Eve could do was sit down and hang her head in sadness.

"what is your brothers name sweetheart" Eve said holding Humphrey in place with her paw

"His name is Nirvana, but most people know his as...Winter"as soon as Humphrey mentioned the name Winter Eve shot up and grabbed her daughters, taking 3 steps back and screaming for Winston, and within seconds Winston shot through the entrance of the den

"whats wrong!" Winston said with panic plastered on his face.

"You bloody idiot Winston, what you've done is brought the younger brother of a trained northern Zeta wolf in our family den"Eve shoted panicking putting Kate down and pushing her behind her to make sure that she was protected, Winston eyes widened.

"We mustn't let anyone harm Humphrey, or we'll have the only known trained zeta wolf on our hands"

"um dad what is a Zeta Wolf" Kate asked with an innocent smile, "A Zata wolf Hun is a wolf that has spent years mastering the art of combat, a wolf that is bread to kill, the only know Zeta that was trained in jasper was Nirvana but we know him as...Winter, the northern pack new that the eastern wolves wanted there land so the head alpha of the northern pack trained one of his two sons, one being Winter and the other being Humphrey, to be a Zeta, Winter was responsible for the death of half of the eastern pack, but the eastern wolves managed to take the northern packs land, the eastern pack killed all of the northern wolves except for Winter who they have been searching for ever since, but as of today every pack in jasper believes he's hiding somewhere in the Aria Mountains in the middle of jasper, but clearly the eastern wolves didn't kill all of the northern wolves" Winston smiled looking at Humphrey.

 **thanks for reading guys please leave a review and a favourite and follow thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter guys i hope you will all enjoy thank you for the support. in this chapter it would really help if you could use your imagination and emotions thank you 3vil...**

It was dusk the cold damp air grew thicker as the night went on, A heavy panting could be heard running through the thick forests of western jasper, The panting came from Hutch Winston's right hand man, the wolf that Winston would always call for if things where wrong or if something bad was about to happen to him or the pack. Hutch ran through the forest panting as he dogged large trees and thorn'd bushes till he came to the large open area of central western wolf pack repertory, He pushed passed all of the innocent wolves that stood at the bottom of the head den that was placed on the side of a hill. Hutch ran up the slope to the den pushing through some of the top alphas in the western pack to find Winston talking to Candu a highly respected beta in the western pack.

"I want patrols around the whole of the territory 24/7 I want everyone being watched and i want to know who's coming in and who's going out of this pack at all times" Winston demanded as Candu just nodded and grabbed three alphas dragging them out of the the den.

"Ah Hutch there you are, i need your help" Winston spoke whilst walking to the entrance of the den to greet Hutch with a shake of the paws.

"what is it that you need help with sir" Hutch stood smartly keeping his tail on the ground as he sat down to show respect to Winston.

"yesterday the Northern pack fell to the power of the east, and one of our alphas found a pup in the middle of our territory, the pups from the North and we have just learned that the pup is the younger brother of Winter, son of Bach" Winston said getting serious very quickly looking back at Eve to make sure she was okay and not listening in to the conversation.

"then what are you doing, get that pup out of here!" Shouted Hutch as he backed of from Winston looking past him to see Eve holding Kate back from Humphrey who sat at the back of the den with his head looking down at the floor.

"We are not just throwing out the pup of a great Northern leader, plus Winter will be watching and if he see's us just trow his brother out of the pack he will personal rip our throats out, and I REALLY don't want to see my mate or my own daughters in a pool of there own blood!" Winston shouted trying to talk sense into Hutch and to Winston's luck it seemed to work as Hutch nodded his head in agreement.

"Then do we try to find Winter and or just sit here and live life normally?" asked Hutch looking Winston in the eyes making sure Winston took in what he said, Winston sighed in stress.

"We will have patrols around the pack territory and that is all that is going to happen, other than that we will live life normally...but the pup must not become an alpha" Winston stated as Hutch nodded in agreement before walking out of the den and down the slope to join the other alphas.

"Are you sure that's all that should happen" Asked Eve who had been listening into Winstons conversation and who was frantically worrying about Kate, And Lily who had just walked through the entrance to den with two of her best friends?

All Winston did was nod before walking up to Humphrey who was still looking at the ground watching a worm bury itself into the dirt. "I will personalty train Humphrey to become an omega and if i feel like the time is right i will make Humphrey the leader of the omegas" Winston explained to Eve without looking at her instead looking at Humphrey patting the ground with his paw, bored and worrying about what was going to happen to him.

"As long as my daughters..." Eve was cut of by Winston "Our daughters" Winston moaned as Eve nodded as to say sorry before carrying on "As long as our daughter are safe i don't care"

Winston lifted Humphreys head to look him the eyes "If someone asked you if you wanted to be a alpha or an omega what would you say" Winston asked with a soft voice so that he wouldn't scare Humphrey.

"Well sir when i was with my brother he would take me to the top of a mountain in the centre of jasper, in between of all the packs, *Winston's eyes widened as Humphrey mentioned a mountain in the centre of jasper near to where Winter is thought to be hiding* when we reached the top of the mountain he would lay down in the sort grass and i would lay down next to him pressed up against his stomach for the warmth from his fur and then he would wrap his body round mine to keep me warm and he would tell me all of these stories about great alphas that would meet on the top of the very mountain where we we're laying on, and how these four great alphas would fight to protect the four packs of jasper...*Humphrey slips out of Winston's paw and a tear rolls down his cheek* but at the end of the stories he always use'd to unravel himself from around me and he would pick me up in his paws to look me in the eyes...*Humphreys single tear turns into Humphrey softly sobbing* he always told me to never be like him and do the things that he did...he wasn't happy with what he did... but he never told me...he never told me what he did...i...i...i just want my brother back please...please...i want my brother back!" Humphrey falls to the floor in a small puff of dust sobbing to himself reminiscing over his brother. Winston couldn't believe what he heard, A huge river of emotions were going through his head as he looked at Eve who was on the verge of crying herself. Kate, even though being a pup had a tear in her eye.

"that's the most beautifully sad thing iv'e ever heard" Eve sobbed softly, trying to keep calm.

"Humphrey little one, we don't know where your brother is but i know that he will be thinking about you, And i know you mean the world to your brother"Winston said softly as he picked Humphrey up by the scruff of his neck and placing him at the back of the den comfortably in a small straw bed. "but you need some rest little one" Winston chimed to Humphrey, softly patting him on the head.

"mommy can stay with him, please mommy" Kate pleaded to Eve looking at her with such sadness and helplessness, Eve was worried but nodded and Kate waddled over to Humphrey before laying down next to him pressed up against his side.

"Winston hunny who is going to take care of him" Eve said looking at Winston with tears still in her eyes.

"We will, till he can look after himself, so when i think he can look after himself, i will find him a den near ours so we can still keep an eye on him, but then he will have to look after himself, but he mentioned a mountain in the Aria mountains, I have a strange thought that, that is where Winter will be hiding" Winston explained to Eve walking up to her hugging her, wrapping his front legs round her to calm her down.

[3 months later]

"Humphrey! come on man, we need to push this log to the top of this hill!" Shouted a wolf trying hold a huge log by himself the wolf's muscles tensing at the weight of the log.

"I'm coming mooch i'm coming!, but where is salty and shakey!" Asked Humphrey running to Mooches aid helping him push the log up the steep hill. As soon as Humphrey grabbed the log mooch was surprised by Humphrey strength.

"Where do you think, they'll be trying to talk to sweets and candy" Mooch laughed, as Humphrey laughed back.

"They need to get over there little crush with those two"Humphrey said pushing harder to get the log over a rock. Mooch was a little shocked at Humphreys strength but decided to ignore Humphreys surprising strength.

"Oh yeah? coming from the wolf with a unhealthy crush on the pack leaders daughter" Mooch laughed to himself harder trying his very best to not fall over the rough ground.

"Yeah but i have a chance with Kate where as those two have zero chance being with sweets and candy" Humphrey explained rolling his eyes at Mooches remark

"OH YEAH BECAUSE AN OMEGA LIKE YOU IS GOING TO HAVE A CHANCE WITH A STUNNING ALPHA" Mooch laughed even harder letting go of the log for a spilt second before realising what he did as the log slipped back sharply causing Humphrey to hold the log by himself, mooch grabbed back onto the log still laughing.

"GUYS GUYS" shouted two voices running up the hill and to Humphrey and Mooches surprise i was Salty and Shakey.

"You finally made it" Mooch said sarcastically with a frown.

"oh shut it you, but you know its the moonlight howl tonight right" salty said with such happiness as him and Shakey helped out Mooch and Humphrey lift the log up the hill and with there help they had the log to the top of the hill in minutes.

"yeah we know about the moonlight howl" Humphrey nodded with a smile as he knew that he was going to try asking Kate to the moonlight howl, but thinking about that made his fur stand up causing him to go extremely fluffy.

"well me and Shakey have only gone and gotten dates with sweets and candy" Salty smiled, proud of his accomplishment as Humphreys jaw dropped in amazement.

The four wolves spent 6 hours going up and down the hill in the log till the sun had set and the full moon had risen and it was time to get ready for the moonlight howl whole pack was getting ready for the event as it was the biggest event of the month.

Humphrey was running back to his den to clean up for the moonlight howl as he heard a loud booming howl echo throughout western jasper, Humphrey tried his best to figure out who's howl it was but didn't recognise who's it was but then where was another howl that was equally as loud and Humphrey instantly recognised who's it was, It was Winston's.

Humphrey was puzzled as to why Winston was howling but carried on running to his den. when Humphrey reached his den he grabbed some lavender plants and headed down to a small lake down from where his den was, he got in the lake and started to wash himself using the lavender to make himself smell nice and presentable, after Humphrey had finished washing himself his fur was extremely fluffy, much fluffier than any other wolf in the western pack, Humphrey always wondered why but never thought of what it could be, with that thought Humphrey started to walk back to his den at a soft pace not wanting to mess his fur up.

"Humphrey bro come on the moonlight howl man the moonlight howl!" shouted Mooch who was stood outside Humphrey den with a huge smile on his face, Humphrey rolled his eyes at Mooch's excitement.

"Where's Salty and Shaky?" Humphrey shouted to Mooch as he walked up to him.

"They've gone to Candy an Sweets den"Mooch explained

"I still cant believe that those two are actually going to the moonlight howl with Candy and Sweets" Humphrey said with a smile shaking his head in disbelief as Mooch laughed at his comment. The two walked off into the forests heading towards the moonlight mountain.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter please leave a review, favourite and follow. Thanks.**


End file.
